


saturday night's alright (for fighting)

by Skyevaheri



Series: exchange gifts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Ice Hockey AU, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, angst only in the later stages and its very short i promise, figure skating AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyevaheri/pseuds/Skyevaheri
Summary: Ice Hockey players and Figure skaters hate each other, right?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: exchange gifts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066880
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153





	saturday night's alright (for fighting)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hockeyjew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyjew/gifts).



> This is a gift for my favorite HQ!! discord server 'The Orange Court'! The gift is part of our yearly happening exchange; the theme this time was Ice. (I know, Ice in June. Blame my captains/mods.)
> 
> This not little fic is a gift for dear, smol hockeyjew! It's your first exchange since you joined not so long ago, so I'm honored with giving you your first gift! I gave my best to not make it suck :kuroouglylaugh: (& it kinda spiraled out of control after the first 3k)  
> I hope you like it!! (you may notice the exclamation signs, I'm very excited haha) 
> 
> To all my other readers- I'm glad you found the way here!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> much love, skyie

The stadium was packed. Dozens of hockey fans were huddled in the Nikkou Kirifuri Ice Arena, waiting impatiently for the start of the first game in the new season. One half of them was wearing black and orange, mixed with a bit of white, the official team colors of the Nikkou IceBucks. Orange caps, black scarfs and big club banners hanging off several shoulders were widely spread throughout the arena, along with several player jerseys.

Having finished the last season in second place, losing the final against the team the Nikkou IceBucks were set to play now, tension was spiking high.

The other half of spectators wore blue and white, golden banners with a white polar bear roaring at their opponents. Anyang Halla, one of the korean participants in the Asia League Ice Hockey, had won the championships for the third time in a row last season, and they were the biggest favorite to dominate this season again. Their fans were a feral bunch, overly competitive and vocal, and to say they clashed with the fans of this games home team would be understated.

Oikawa Tooru, successful figure skater for Japan, and boyfriend of IceBucks left wing Iwaizumi Hajime, found himself in the midst of this chaos, accompanied by his friends Sugawara Koushi and Akaashi Keiji.

If he was being honest, he rather wouldn't be here, in this freezing arena, surrounded by bulky men howling chants and already swaying, slantering with beer.

He was used to the cold, due to his excessive training sessions on the ice that came with being a international competitive figure skater, but at least he could move there to beat the cold with sweat and heat rather than staying still in his seat if he didn't want to be body checked by a fellow spectator.

On Oikawas left side, Sugawara Koushi, his rink partner, swayed with his left arm swung around the shoulders of a man seated next to him, already shouting the IceBucks favorite chant, and how had he learned that?

„Tooru“, the soft, yet unrelenting voice of his other rink partner, Akaashi Keiji, known for his beautiful spins, tore him out of his thoughts.

„Yes?“

„Please tell me this won't take long“

„You know, you shouldn't have come if you weren't interested in ice hockey, Keiji“

The other skater steered his eyes away from him, back to the ice.

„You're not really interested either“, Keiji deadpanned.

Feeling called out, Oikawa retorted: „Well, _yes_ , but Iwa-chan asked me to watch today. So who am I to deny my strong beautiful boyfriend my presence at his season opener~ Also! Kou-chan really wanted to go, tho I don't know why“

Both skaters glanced at said man. He was covered from head to toe in IceBucks colors, sporting a way too big orange-black jersey with the big number #1 and the name 'Sawamura' on his back, along with a orange cap and the obligatory black scarf they had to wear in the fan blocks if they didn't want to be looked at the wrong way. When did he pull off the clothes change?

Oikawa grimaced. „Ah, forget what I said, I might have an idea why Koushi is here. The question remains, why did _you_ come with us?“

„Because I wanted to spent some time with my friends. Good enough for you?“

„Jeez Keiji, spare me with that face“

Keijis no-bullshit-on-my-watch-expression didn't falter. „I'm not making a face“

„Liar“

„I could never lie to you, Tooru“

„You lied again!“

But before Keiji could retort, mouth already opened, a loud and nerve-wracking horn droned through the ice hall and the spectators began howling even louder, stamping on the ground and clapping their hands as a rhythmic melody followed.

The lights turned dark, and the big screens hanging high over the ice flickered to life, as first the away teams logo, the roaring polar bear, gleamed and then made way to introduce the Anyang Halla team. The guest spectators began yelling, a catchy chant being thrown around the arena. A spotlight lit up the entrance to the ice, as the first player in a white and blue jersey made their way up and, once their feet touched the ice, sprinted away, towards the center of the rink. The large lights sprung on immediately, turning the rink in white. The other players of Anyang Halla followed quickly, racing each other on the ice and, after slowing down, formed two lines, waiting for their opponent.

Oikawas breath hitched.

The lights turned dark once more, the screens filling out with a bright orange, where the black and white IceBucks logo flashed. The player introductions were met with lout hollering and chanting of various player names. When Oikawa caught sight of his boyfriend in the introduction, handsome face and broad shoulders clad in black-orange and all, he had to suppress a shout of 'Iwa-chan!!'.

He felt Keiji go stiff next to him, as he caught sight of something, and Koushis ongoing energetic hopping on the other side went more frenetic. Oikawa caught a glance at the kinda attractive, rugged tan face on the screen next to his Iwa-chan named Sawamura, before the display changed and other members of the IceBucks were presented.

The spotlight directed at the entrance lit up again, and the home team made their appearance, to loud cheering.

Lightning fast they slithered across the ice, movements sharp and powerful, made for the purpose of crossing the distance between the two goals placed at the ends of the rink in seconds.

(Unlike his own elegant moves on the same ice, build on strength and grace, but without the brutal speed the players showed, his own skating using a different kind of speed needed for his jumps. Oh, how happy he would be to be the one on the ice down below, practicing instead of standing in the bleachers. Even if it was for Iwa-chan. Only for Iwa-chan, he would endure this.)

(A figure skater watching ice hockey? Sacrilegious.)

As soon as the IceBucks found their formation on the ice in a line, did the stadium commentor finally make an appearance. He greeted the teams and fans, welcoming them to the first game of the new season and other yaddayadda, which Oikawa didn't really listened to, as he zeroed in on his boyfriend standing on the ice, hockey stick in the right hand, proudly wearing the number 4 and the big orange A on his shirt.

Next to him waited number 1, with a C on his jersey, the man Koushi apparently had the hots for. He stood a little smaller than Iwa-chan, but his shoulders had the same wide (as far as was assessable under the bulky hockey gear).

On Iwa-chans left shuffled a taller player around, barely able to contain his impatience. His jersey was numbered 12, and .. was that an owl on his helmet?

Oikawa turned around to point fingers at the player with the ridiculous sticker, when he noticed Kejis frozen figure next to him, gaze focused on one specific spot, never wavering, quite the intense stare. His beautiful green eyes were blown wide, mouth slightly open. A perfect reflection of surprise.

Oikawa angled his head and brought it closer to Keijis to follow his line of sight down on the ice. Directly to –

Ah. He pulled a face.

Well, if his friends deemed it acceptable to catch feelings for ice hockey players, of all things..

„You know, you're dating a hockey player as well, Shittykawa“, cooed Koushis voice into Oikawas ear. A shiver ran down his spine. _How did he_..

„One would think we can do what we want without you breathing down our necks“

„You spent way too much time around Iwa-chan“

Koushi laughed his (gremlin) laugh. „That's only because it's always 'Iwa-chan this' and 'Iwa-chan that' when you talk“

„I'm pretty sure I don't bring up this name when I talk about him. Besides, my Iwa-chan's very admireable! I have to show him to the world!“

„Yeah, tell yourself that honey. You're just as whipped as we are“

Oikawa side-eyed his rink mate. „Do I get introductions to the new boyfriend or do I have to pull everything from Iwa-chan?“

Koushi smiled. Oh, so innocent, and yet so devious. A man full of contrasts.

This did get him a lot of PES in his routines, tho. Fucking unfair, that's what it was.

„We have not yet specified our relationship status, but as you can see-“, Koushi opened his arms wide to show off his clothes, only to smack his hand into the chest of his neighbor, whom he sang with earlier. Which earned him a stinkeye (he didn't notice) and a slap with the cheer sticks the man was holding (he did notice that).

„-I have already taken possession of his jersey from last season, so unofficially, yes, I'm the bf“

„Stop using abbreviations“, cut in Keijis voice, and oh boy, did he recover from his intense staring at the IceBucks center already? That was much quicker than anticipated.

Oikawa voiced that thought, and Keiji threw him a Look.

„He is a star, and all I can do is watch from down below. So no, I'm not done yet with 'staring', as you may put it“, he used his fingers to make quotation marks.

Koushis and Oikawas eyes met in a split second. Was this guy for real?

The stadium commentor finished talking in the background, and if wasn't for another ear-wrecking horn they wouldn't have noticed the occurences on the ice.

For the first horn, a second followed, and their heads whipped around only fast enough to see the teams having shifted in position for the face off.

Only 12 players remained on the ice, the other 32 having left to wait on the bench for their turn.

Oikawa noticed Keijis 'star', number 12, waiting for the puck to finally touch the ice, knees bent, not moving a muscle. Quite the difference from before.

He only got one look at the line up of the IceBucks to quickly note that Iwa-chan and unofficial boyfriend Sawamura covered their centers back, before the offical threw the puck on the ice, and the pandemonium started.

~~~

When they descended the stairs after the game finished, in midst of the chaos of other fans leaving the stadium with them, and only after Keiji stopped to buy a oversized jersey of number 12, with the name 'Bokuto' printed in big letters on the back, did Oikawa let that carefully hidden tension in his core go.

The IceBucks won. It was a hard earned victory, only obtained in the overtime, when Iwa-chan, his Iwa-chan, slammed the puck home only a mere second before time ran out and they would've had to depart with an unsatisfactory 2-2. As the horn signalling the end of the match droned throughout the arena, all of his teammates descended on the lucky scorer and the team ended up as a pulk squeezed against the plastic walls that kept the puck from being shot into the bleachers. From the other side of the wall, the fans kept hammering their fists against the plastic, euphoric over the unexpected, but kinda deserved win, screaming to their hearts content.

Oikawa smiled to himself, remembering the expressions on his best friends faces, from Koushis ecstatic grin over to Keijis more subdued lift of the corners of his mouth, or Koushis loud screaming when the IceBucks made a tiny mistake that led to Anyang Halla leading at the end of the second third.

Yes, perhaps he could get used to watch this horrid sport. Under the condition that his boyfriend played, and his rink mates watched with him, thank you very much. Ice hockey would remain a thorn in his side, yet it's sting softened a bit. Unless someone decided it would be a good idea to let ice hockey players use their rink. Nobody needed all those lines and holes in the ice from them. It only meant falling in step sequences, not so smooth landings after jumping and generally an unpleasant skating experience.

But aside from that, he was alright.

~~~

They decided to wait outside of the arena. Oikawa would never admit it, but maybe his clothes were a tad to thin, even when it only was October. So he hid his shivering and pretended he was actually warm. Even if the arena was much colder due to the ice, he didn't felt warmer outside.

(If he thought he could fool his best friends, well, he thought wrong. Koushi and Keiji noticed immediately. Did they do something about it tho? The answer to that was clear as day.)

To kill time (and to keep Oikawa warm), they went through each others programs for the season, from Keijis dramatical [The Untold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-iHnbPb60Y) over Koushis [La terre vue du ciel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wLqdIe7saE) and Oikawas [Claire de lune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvFH_6DNRCY). Of course, their step sequences looked weird without the usual ice under their feet, but they managed. Nobody tried any off-ice jumps. They didn't need injuries, not with the Grand Prix assignments handed out, and the new season ready to go.

Keiji was showing some of his more detailed footwork as well as he could, when a deep voice broke into the silence.

„You really are this stupid, Shittykawa. I told you to wear warmer clothes“

With a gasp, Oikawa whirled around and before anyone could blink, slung his arms around his boyfriends neck.

„Hey“, he uttered into his warm skin. Iwa-chan smelled freshly showered, the herb scent of his shower gel mixing with his natural odor, creating a very addictive mix. Oikawa could curl around his boyfriend all day, if that entailed taking the occasional sniff here and there.

„Congrats on your game. My boyfriend is the best“, he said, voice muffled from his mouth being pressed into warm skin.

Iwaizumi laughed, the sound a soft grumble coming from his chest, and took the arms slung around his neck, gave his boyfriend a peck on the mouth and then shoved him away a bit, to be able to look him better in the eyes.

„Well, I had my lucky charm with me and-“

Retching noises interrupted Iwaizumis line. He frowned and stretched a bit to look over his partners shoulder to find the reason for the disturbation. Damn Oikawa, why was he so fucking tall..

Oikawa had also turned his head, and together they watched as Koushi wrestled one arm around Sawamuras waist with glinting eyes, while the other player merely put up resistance. Koushi grinned at them and made the retching noises again, pretending to be gagging. At them apparently? Oikawa narrowed his eyes.

Sawamura put his arm around Sugas shoulders.

Iwaizumi laughed his hearty belly laugh again. „I thought you didn't know what exactly was between you two, Daichi“

Sawamura blushed, and threw a look at the man currently nestling against his side.

Suga smirked at Oikawa. To his own surprise, he smirked right back.

The voices of Iwaizumi and Sawamura blended into the background, as Koushi and Oikawa communicated over eye contact, a method they used to convey information in competitions and that took them years to perfect. Years they had already practiced together, from their junior days up to the senior class.

_What did you two do already?_

_Oh, wouldn't you like to know._

_You did the do._

_A gentleman does not kiss and tell._

_...You can be lucky you're cute._

_Lucky me._

_Indeed._

_By the way, where is Keiji?_

The two of them turned their heads to where they had last seen their friend.

And sure, he was still standing there. However, a tall man with oddly colored hair, white and black mixed, the strands loosely hanging around his face, which was dominated by a pair of bushy eyebrows and extraordinary big golden eyes, stood before Keiji.

The figure skaters gaze was fixed on his vis-à-vis and he was fiddling with his hands. As he always did when he was nervous.

Oikawa and Koushi shared a knowing look.

And then Oikawa recognized the man as the player wearing an owl sticker on his helmet.

The one who couldn't stand still, even on the unforgiving ice, the IceBucks' broad and energetic center.

And he was clearly flirting with Keiji.

(Apparently, Keiji liked it. Huh.)

~~~

Weeks flew by. The figure skating season kicked off, Oikawa, Suga and Akaashi being fully stretched with On-ice sessions, Off-ice sessions and dance lessions. Their schedule normally didn't allow room for more than that, and still Iwaizumi found ways to sneak into the apartment the three skaters shared, to spent some heavily needed time with his partner.

Sawamura managed to visit once a week, apparently. Oikawa caught him twice, doing the Walk of Shame, much to his delight and Sawamuras dismay. Later, he and Akaashi snickered in Sugas face as they teased him about that.

When Oikawa and Suga took off to Skate Canada, their first Grand Prix competition, Akaashi having his first chance in the next event at the Cup of China, they had to leave him in the apartment for himself. Not that it would bother him, Akaashi liked his time alone.

The apartment was quiet without Toorus constant nagging and Koushis chortling retorts.

The rink was quiet too, save for the few juniors speeding around the ice. It was a nice and welcome change.

Akaashi settled on the worn out couch after a gruelling practice. Their coach had gone with his other two senior skaters to Ottawa, so he was left to his own device. That didn't mean he could slack, the Cup of China was in two weeks, and he needed to work on his triple axel. He was wondering if he should change the entrance to the jump, make it more difficult to gain more points, when the doorbell rang.

Hefting himself from the suddenly very inviting couch, Akaashi trudged towards the door. His legs were heavy. Damnit.

Sighing, he opened the door, to tell the visitor, sorry, he needed some rest-

The rest of the sentence flew out of his head, when he saw the man pacing outside.

Bokuto-san looked at him with his wide eyes, mouth tugged into a little frown. He lifted a hand to run it through his hair, which lay flat around his head. Then, he shifted his gaze to the ground and shuffled his feet. „Hey“, came the tiny greeting, Bokuto-sans voice a bit strained.

„Hi“, answered Akaashi. He didn't know what to say.

Silence followed. The awkwardness made Akaashi start fiddling with his hands, the familiar movements helping to settle his mind, keeping the anxiety creeping in from the silence at bay. However, Bokuto-san started talking again.

„Hajime told me to go and meet you because Oikawa and Suga are gone and you're all alone in your apartment and he told me you would be lonely and I should keep you company and-“, he took a deep breath, „may I come in?“

Akaashi had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from breaking into a huge smile, as he desperately wanted to. This man, seriously.

Instead of answering, because he knew himself, if he opened his mouth he would most likely sprout some nonsense like a marriage proposal, Akaashi opened the door a bit further and moved back, a clear invitation for the hockey player to come inside.

Bokuto-sans frown disappeared immediately and a smile began spreading on his handsome face, tugging the corners of his mouth higher and higher, until he was outright beaming and Akaashi had to turn his head to not let it show on his face, how much it influenced his ability to keep a poker face at all times. Fool. Ever since he saw Bokuto-sans face in the introductions at the Nikkou Kirifuri Ice Arena, he hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from the player, from the way he moved across the ice, the way he moved off ice as they met for the first time after the game. Or how he had barely been able to hide his excitement on the way home after Bokuto-sans somehow wormed his way into saving his number in Akaashis phone. He used a pillow to hide his screams when they were home, to not give his best friends a reason to tease him, as they'd like to do whenever someone tried to hit on him.

Bokuto-san barreled past him, toeing off his shoes so fast he was halfway across the corridor when Akaashi closed the door. He was wriggling out of his dark blue jacket and because Akaashis mind had nothing better to do, it zeroed in on the way Bokuto-sans arm muscles flexed when he wrestled his hands out of the sleeves. Akaashi didn't realise he was staring until Bokuto-san cleared his throat and asked where he could hang his coat.

Mentally slapping himself across the face, Akaashi took Bokutos jacket (gods above, it was so _warm_ ) and slipped it on a hanger.

Then, he turned around to face the hockey player and had to concentrate really hard to not stare at Bokutos arms again. He failed spectactularly.

„Yes, I know, they're quite a lot“, huffed Bokuto, „but Akaaaaasshi, I'm really hungry, can we order some food?“

Akaashi registered Bokutos words and the ridiculous way he pronounced his name somewhere in his brain, but didn't react. There was something of utter importance that took over all of his thoughts.

Bokutos arms were _covered_ in tattoos. From his wrists, they ranked across the skin, up to the shoulders where they disappeared into his white shirt. Well, _shit. If he didn't knew he was gay before, then now he absolutely did._

Akaashi padded closer to Bokuto, and lifted a finger to run it over an ornate tattoo of an owl that was big enough to cover most of his forearm. Somewhere he heard a sharp intake of air, and the arm under his touch shivered. He moved his finger across a particular intriguing pattern of geometric forms on the impressive biceps when a whine of „ _Akaaaaaaassshiiiiii“_ returned his mind to the now.

Feeling the blush speeding up his neck and face, Akaashi quickly let go of Bokutos arm, already mourning the loss of warmth.

To distract himself from his thoughts, he side-stepped Bokuto and made his way to the kitchen. The hockey player trotted after him like a little duckling following its mum, close on his heels.

„You said you were hungry? I have some leftovers from dinner, if you'd like them“

Bokutos eyes began to shine.

„Everything from you, Akaashi“

~~~

When Tooru and Koushi returned from Skate Canada, a gold and a silver in tow, they invited Iwaizumi and Sawamura over, with Bokuto-san tagging along because his two best friends were hanging out in one place, and if that place also had Akaashi, then he was definitely coming as well.

However, the four quickly disappeared into their respective rooms and didn't emerge for some time. What did emerge, was not something you wanted to hear without having drunk some, mind peacefully numb with carelessness.

So, Akaashi and Bokuto-san were left on the couch, as they were days before.

Bokuto-sans excited chatter was not enough to drone out the sounds coming from two bed rooms and so they quickly donned their jackets and fled the apartment.

The air outside was clear, after the rain that fell just until a few minutes earlier. The sun had begun to set and fallen leaves adorned the walkway.

They walked in silence, each deep in thought. It was peaceful, so very calming.

If Akaashi ever looked back at this moment, it was probably the one where he realized he fell in love for the first time in his life.

~~~

The Cup of China happened in a daze. He remembered moving across the ice to The Untold in his short programm, skating clean, and placing third to find himself on the top of the podium a day later, gold medal around his neck, a heavy weight against his chest, and the flower bouqet in his hands.

He thought of the way Bokuto held his hands at the airport, wishing him the best of luck, before he had set foot in the plane.

The medal had the same color as his eyes.

So when the photographer asked for a picture with them holding their medals, Akaashi took his and placed it near his mouth.

~~~

Sawamura took one look at Koutarou, perched on a big fluffy pillow in front of their TV, legs folded in front of him, eyes never leaving from the single figure cutting gorgeous forms on the ice, clad in a white costume with black swirls creating the illusion of a snow storm.

Koutarous breath hitched as the figure took off, once, twice, with too many rotations to count over their own axis, before continuing their journey over the ice, the music building up, a heavy tune that made Sawamura want to pick up his hockey stick and battle it out in the rink, his blood beginning to boil.

The figure entered a breathtaking spin, one long elegant leg coming up behind them, swirling and swirling and swirling before coming to a halt, one hand held dear to the heart, the other cradling a cheek, eyes half closed with what might looked like melancholy from afar.

Sawamura barely registered the standing ovation the skater, no, Akaashi, received, rightfully so, if he knew anything about figure skating, when Hajime followed by two slender figures entered the room.

He barely had time to react when the grey haired guy with the cute mole near his left eye barreled his way into his arms, delivering a soft punch (he guessed it was _supposed_ to be soft, instead it kinda knocked his breath out of him) to his side. Suga crooned: „My my, Daichi, look at you, finally watching some good sports“

Oikawa, having draped his taller self around his a tad smaller, but definitely broader boyfriend, giggled and added: „Look at Bokkun admiring Keiji. Hey Bokkun, isn't Keiji beautiful when he skates?“

Koutarou still stared at the TV, now watching Akaashi sitting on a bench, a man of middle age next to him. Akaashi held a small stuffed owl in his hands. Destracted, the addressed player could only nod.

Sawamura recovered enough from the teasing punch Suga gave him. „How come you aren't watching him?“

„This is a replay“, Suga explained. „The competition ended two hours ago“

Koutarou squinted at the screen when the score came in. It was clear as day he had no idea what those numbers meant, as did Sawamura. Was that high or low?

Akaashi and his coach didn't change their expressions, faces still schooled into this calmness.

Apparently, confusion must have shown on their faces because Oikawa added: „Keiji's in third place after the programm. That score is not his personal best, but it's close, only 2 points below“

Koutarous eyes lit up. „Is that good?“, he asked eagerly.

Suga nodded. „His long programm is stronger than his short so if he does not mess up tomorrow, he'll be good“

As the TV showed another skater gliding gracefully across the ice, gaining speed for a jump, Koutarou grabbed his phone and exclaimed: „I gotta tell him good luck for tomorrow!“, rose from his pillow and sprinted from the room, leaving four people looking after him with amused expressions.

„He's so whipped“, whispered Suga. Oikawa laughed, and Hajime pinched his side, earning him a high squeak followed by an enraged cry of „Iwa-chan!“

~~~

Later that night, when Sawamura lay under the covers, next to the most beautiful man he ever encountered (lucky him), he felt lonely.

Not lonely in physical sense, since his bed was currently (and frequently) being shared by Suga, but lonely in that weird way of not having the one you wanted for yourself. For fucks sake, he didn't even know if Suga wanted to be with him. Sure, they spend a lot of their time together, but he did that with a lot of people. With Oikawa and Akaashi, two really handsome and amazing figure skaters, with other skaters at competitions, with the people at his rink. And who knew with whom else.

He wanted Suga to be _his_. Not only his in the keen sense of sharing personal space and the occasional make out session. No, he wanted him like Hajime had Oikawa, ever reliable to support each other (it was obvious the figure skater had a dislike for ice hockey, as did Akaashi and also Suga, but he still visited each game, sometimes even waiting for Hajime after practice to spend their evening together), sickenly sweet in a discreet way, sometimes obnoxious with their blatant flirting. He wanted Suga to know he looked at him the same way Bokuto looked at Akaashi since the first time they laid eyes on each other from a closer distance.

He just didn't know how to accomplish that.

Thus, this empty feeling of loneliness.

Sawamura turned, shuffling around until he could see the milky white skin of Sugas bare back under the moon light shining in from the window, covers having slid down to pool at his waist. He had several moles spread along his spine. Sawamura followed them, forming connections between them, scattered along the slender lines of muscles, until he thought he found every single one. His heart ached with want.

With the pain raging, he closed his eyes, trying to get some dearly needed sleep. He didn't succeed for a long time.

~~~

The next time Suga, Akaashi and Oikawa visited an IceBucks game, they showed up in the same clothes. Which meant, all of them wore the black and orange jersey of the IceBucks, adorned with different numbers and names.

They took a selfie, with the big arena in the background, to send to their significant others or rather for some, partners in prospect.

~~~

In the arena, nestled deep in the underbelly, in the cabins for the teams, Iwaizumi, Sawamura and Bokuto picked up their phones when they chimed with a notification.

They swiped at their devices, only to freeze at the sight of a picture send to them by the person they fancied, them forming hearts with their fingers.

The IceBucks won that game sharp and clear with a 3-0, an unstoppable force on the ice, quick and lethal, with their captain, alternate captain and best center scoring a goal respectively.

~~~

The three of them were scheduled to participate in the NHK Trophy, the last qualification event for the Grand Prix final. That meant skating on home turf, but it also came with a higher pressure from the spectactors, eagerly awaiting their three best skaters to advance to the finals, made possible with the good position they achieved in their first events.

If all of them qualified, it would be the first time Japan would send a total of three male skaters to the final ever. If they all made, that was.

Accordingly, the three of them had a hard time to remain calm. Oh, it did not show on their faces, expressions carefully void of anything that could be thrown into their faces later. But the inside was chaotic.

When they entered the ice for the official warm up, it was easy to spot the three build figures sitting in the front row, with Japan flags in their hands, silently showing their support.

The sight was enough to calm down the raging nerves, to help their usual routines grip the competition calmness, the utterly devoted focus on the movements, slip over them.

Oikawa nailed his difficult quadruple lutz triple toeloop combination, earning him ear-wrecking applause. Suga showed off his beautiful triple axel, and the height and length of the jump was something to marvel at, the set up so smooth and well executed, the rotation light as a feather. And Akaashi set it his goal to stun the viewers with a breathtaking spin sequence, spinning fast and tight, not even remotely traveling from his spot on the ice, his free leg outstretched in an example of undiluted grace.

That display of technical skill set the tone for the short programm.

~~~

Iwaizumi watched with awe as his boyfriend sped across the ice, arms stretched out, body tense, picking up speed, every movement so perfectly in sync with the music. He watched as Tooru launched himself into the air, fearless and unafraid of any possible outcomes, spinning around his own axis, touching down, and jumping again, his landing smooth. He watched him, eyes never leaving the performing figure, as the man bended and folded his body into things he had no idea how to call, just knowing that this man, this skater was making music with his body. When it should be impossible with the song already droning in the arena, his boyfriends movements completed the melody, maybe overpowering it a bit.

And he knew, without a fail, watching that beautiful figure skating his heart out, that the past years with him, would only be the beginning. And he would do anything to keep him.

~~~

Sawamura knew Hajime had had some sappy shit running around his brain when his boyfriend performed. It was that look on his face he thought nobody noticed when thinking about Oikawa, but truth be told – everybody noticed, just no one wanted to tell him. Iwaizumi could be quite scary when angered.

(Especially, when Oikawa was concerned. Iwaizumi couldn't _stand_ being teased about his supermodel-like boyfriend.)

(Tough luck, that didn't stop Bokuto nor him. Or their team. Lucky bastards.)

When they showed the current standings, Oikawa perched comfortably in the top spot, with 4 points to spare to second place, Sawamura dared himself to watch his best friend.

Iwaizumi outright beamed at the screen, eyes clouded with immense pride over his boyfriend.

Sawamura smiled to himself. Atleast one of them had someone permanent in their lives.

Then, the announcers voice boomed through the arena, calling out a name Sawamura had stuck in his head for months now.

The grey haired skater glided around the rink for a few times, shaking out his legs, loosening tense muscles to avoid getting a cramp before the start of his short programm. He stopped in the dead center, black costume rippling with bright stones sewn into the fabric and the orange embroidered tulle hanging from this arms under the bright lights.

And when the music started, he moved, fluid like fire.

And Sawamura forgot everything around him, as he watched the skater, following Sugas movements with his every fibre, soaking up the elegance, the feather light playfulness, the power hidden beneath the slender body in his memories. Watching intently, the man he so desperately wanted to be _his_ , and his alone.

(When did he turn into a sap. Must be Iwaizumis influence.)

~~~

Bokuto didn't care about what other people thought.

Okay, well, maybe that was a lie. He did care. A lot. A hella lot too much. The memory of the way his parents freaking out when he came home with his first tattoo on his right arm when he was 17 crept up, for some reason.

(The same way Hajimes and Daichis parents flipped their shit when they saw similar results on their sons, proof of a sleep-over with maybe a bit too much of a drink that wasn't water.)

(He was reminded of how he hid in his room for days, and his friends had only been able to get him to leave after days of careful reasoning.)

(He also remembered how to shake of that feeling of absolute embarrassment and shame from himself, and continue.)

So, when he saw Akaashi skate, no, _fly_ over the ice, he was reminded of the shy man fiddling with his hands when they met for the first time. There was no trace of that man in the angel currently performing. Bokuto remembered the way his heart stopped when he looked into these green eyes and thought to himself, _Oh_ (very eloquent by the way, supplied his traitorous mind, and did it use that word correctly?).

That exact thought was now replaying in his head again and again, like a broken record.

_Oh._

_Oh._

_Oh._

_Oh._

Bokuto had seen Akaashi skate before, twice in these replays of the Cup of China. But that was not comparable to the real thing. Not in the slightest.

Akaashi was _incredible_. (That was the only word you could think off?, whispered that traitor of a brain again.)

(Of course, it was right. Akaashi deserved a lot words, better than this lousy lonely 'incredible'. Akaashi deserved the _world_.)

Bokuto knew next to nothing about figure skating. He knew how to hold his hockey stick, and his team in- and outside, how to score goals, how to celebrate a win with his teammates, how to deal with losses.

He also did not know what this fluttering in his chest was. Oddly enough, it only appeared when he thought about Akaashi, watched Akaashi, or did something Akaashi would do.

So when his heart pounded in his chest, it was only because he was scared Akaashi might fall, right? Right?

~~~

When Oikawa found himself on the podium the next day, together with his two best friends, a cold medal hung around his neck and clutched in his hand, the other full with a beautiful bouqet, he could cry.

They made it. He didn't need to see the rankings. Three first places, two second places and one third place shared between them made it pretty impossible for one of them not being qualified for the final.

That marked the first time Japan sent three individual skaters to the Grand Prix Final, which was set to take place in Barcelona in december. And it was the first time all three of them went to a major skating competition since their junior days years ago, together.

(When Suga and him moved up to seniors, Akaashi remained in juniors for one more season. Said, he wanted to polish his spins more before taking up the way more heavy adult competition. And that promise he did keep.)

So, if someone saw a little tear sneaking down his face, disappearing in his white free skate costume, they must've looked at someone else, because he certainly didn't cry at the promising future. He didn't.

~~~

Iwaizumi had been toying with the little box inside his jacket for a while now. The velvety fabric reminding him of his personal ideas of a future. With Tooru, if possible.

Yeah, there was no way he was going to live without that idiot.

He'd known he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this particular boy when they went ice skating as kids. Not in a romantic sense of way, back then. That only came when they were older and had chosen their respective sports – on ice, of course. There was also not a chance one of them would survive without feeling that slippery underground under their feet.

He'd known Tooru was the One when that idiot stood his first quad, and slithered over to the stands to brag about it.

And he knew he would ask him once that damned Grand Prix Final was over. Damn the consequences.

~~~

Oikawa stared at the little box in front of him, opened to reveal a glittering ring, elegant and simple, perfect for his Iwa-chan. He had bought it months ago, when Hajime and his IceBucks were set to play in the playoff finals. He had planned on proposing once the game was over and the Nikkou IceBucks would've been crowned Champions, for the first time in _years_ – but then the Anyang Hallas won and he thought to himself, now may not be the best time, when he looked into his boyfriends eyes, seeing the loss still being processed.

So he decided to postpone his proposal, had done that for months now. That was more than half a year ago. And the damned box still sat in the cabinet next to his bed, safely secured in the lower drawer by his socks. Burning with urgency.

He wanted to propose to his Iwa-chan after a win. He could've proposed after that season opener. Yet he didn't.

But who said Iwa-chan was the one to win something? The Grand Prix Final was coming and Iwa-chan had already agreed to come to Barcelona with him.

Was there a better way to propose to your boyfriend in a beautiful city, under the stars? Hopefully after winning Gold?

He couldn't think of one.

~~~

Sawamura woke up to a warm body curled around his. Again.

How many times had this happened already? He had lost count.

Opening his eyes still bleary with sleep he saw his heavily tattooed arms slung around the pale skin of Suga, what a stark contrast. His marks against unblemished skin. It made the tattoos stand out even more.

Suga loved them. When they were done, he'd always take one arm and trace the intricate patterns, his finger following the ink, touch so light it gave Sawamura goosebumps.

Oh, what he'd give to wake up every morning like this, not just stolen nights once in a while. If he just wasn't so fucking unsure if Suga wanted this too.

Sawamura let his fingers wander, connecting the the moles on his bed partners back, careful to not wake him up. Suga squirmed a bit under the touch, seeking out the warmth Sawamuras hands provided, but did not come back to consciousness.

He wanted this man so much. Maybe he should ask Hajime how to cross the line between friends and partners. He should know a thing about that.

~~~

Akaashi watched Bokuto put on his skates, hands fumbling with the laces trying to string the boots tight enough to be a second skin. Bokuto had asked Akaashi to show him some figure skating tricks, and so they met here, in Akaashis rink after his practice ended, the ice not yet being smoothed over. It were maybe not the perfect conditions to learn but they would manage. They had both skated on worse ice before.

Akaashi focused again on Bokuto, who was still tying the laces on his first boot. It didn't seem like he would be done any time soon, so he kneeled down to help him.

He knew that it was a big deal of trust for someone else to tie their skates, seeing as they could be too loose or way too tight and thus bring discomfort and a more urgent issue, missing security, for the skater. So he looked up to Bokuto, and asked if he was allowed to help. The hockey player only nodded, and watched Akaashis nimble fingers sort out the mess with the laces Bokuto had made and show him how to tie figure skating boots correctly. Then he let Bokuto do it himself to ensure they fit him. Fit as much as possible, considering those were not costum made boots like Akaashi and his friends owned, instead borrowing one of those skates the arena lend to people coming there to skate in one of the hours the ice was not blocked with practice.

When they were done, and Bokuto donned the unfamiliar skates with the toe pick and the elongated blade, Akaashi drew his hands away, only to have them caught in Bokutos hard grip. The hockey player twisted his hands, and put them together, palm against palm, fingers against fingers. With surprise, Akaashi noted that his hands were bigger, the fingers longer.

He looked at Bokuto, who was still marveling at the difference. He scanned his face, the big golden eyes, the bushy eyebrows, the smile that was permanently showing in his mimic, the full lips, the striking cheekbones, the eyes now meeting his-

They held eye contact for a while, checking the other out, never wavering.

Akaashi felt the blush rise in his face.

(He was never good at hiding the redness that rose very occasionally. He was good at holding a pokerface, yet when it came to Bokuto, it seemed that ability flew away.)

He tore his eyes away from Bokutos warm stare, and folded their hands together, interlacing the fingers. Before he could think about it more, he stood up and pulled the hockey player with him.

Later, when they hit the ice, Akaashi taking off his black and gold skate guards, Bokuto, instead of testing the unusual skates slowly, instantly took off and sprinted across the ice like he did when playing hockey. To his dismay, he couldn't move as fast and agile, and one accidental use of that toe pick send him sprawling.

Akaashis breath hitched and he glided over to check on Bokuto, who stayed down and moved his arms and legs in a useless attempt at making a snow angel. His heart swelled at the sight of this dork, a warm feeling spreading throughout his body.

When he finally lay in bed that evening, feet throbbing pleasantly with pain, after spending three more hours with Bokuto in the rink, he couldn't stop smiling. How could he, when all that was in his mind was about that energized hockey player? How could he, when all he could think about was their hands intwined for that short moment, and how the warmth of those slightly smaller hands seeped into his own, permanently cold? How that warmth spread throughout his body and set his heart aflame?

How could he think about anything else besides this man?

Closing his eyes, he smiled when he fell asleep seconds later from the exhaustion.

~~~

The arena was cold, despite all the people packed in the stands. And it was _loud,_ good lord. Music droned and several chants mixed together to form a soundscape now forever itched into his memory, together with the underlying tension building up the adrenaline in his blood, making Suga shiver. This was the third time he visited a Nikkou IceBucks home game and yet he did not get used to it. It was a very different feeling than at figure skating competitions. Somehow faster, more intense.

He found he liked it, even if it took some time to adjust.

He would gladly do it, for the man who had somehow wormed his way into his life. Whereas it was only practice and competitions before, now it was practice and competitions _and_ Daichi. He had found someone to anchor him, and if Daichi felt his presence in the stands and found it useful, he would visit every damn match of his – that was, if his own tightly packed schedule allowed it.

So here he was, clad into the black-orange jersey with the big 1 and the distinctive C printed on the fabric. That really oversized jersey had found its way into his wardrobe after the second time Daichi and him met and stayed together for a night. Good lord, how many months ago was that? He had never been together with another person that long. Yet Daichi – he was something special, someone who understood him fully and supported him in his choices he made towards his career. Suga had told him the story of how his family had stopped standing at his back when he came out and announced he was going to pursue his skating career instead of taking part in extracurricular schooling to visit a top university of their choice after high school was over on a whim. It was the first time he told that story someone else besides Tooru and Keiji. And Daichi had been so understanding. He knew he was making himself dependent, but he didn't care. Daichi had enough oppurtunities to run and drop him, yet he didn't. He came back and he stayed. For Suga.

He took the leap of faith once in his life, and it failed him. He was ready to do it again, had healed enough to take that leap again. And even though it scared him a bit, he knew there would be someone waiting for him this time, ready to catch him in his arms, those arms filled with beautiful tattoos, tattoos of crows and feathers and wind and solid stone moving over powerful muscles.

So Suga cheered his lungs out, screaming the name of the one person he knew he would keep closest to his heart, enjoying the tension lingering in the air, the exuberant celebrations when a goal was scored and the ecstasy wrapping around the stands in waves.

And when Daichi lifted his hockey stick to him after the game, exhausted but happy over a once again deserved win, and Bokuto and Iwaizumi did the same on his sides to Keiji and Tooru next to him, a tiny tear escaped his eye and slipped down his cheek, leaving a wet trail that felt colder than it should be. Damn freezing arena. For someone who loved the heat, he sure picked the wrong surroundings.

~~~

When all 6 of them set foot into the plane that would fly them all the way over to Spain, for the first figure skating season highlight, the Grand Prix Final, Suga was still a bit surprised that both Daichi and Bokuto wanted to accompany them. Iwaizumi, he didn't wonder about that. He had had the feeling that something would happen between Tooru and his long-term boyfriend soon for a few weeks now. And his gut was usually not wrong. So he promised himself to keep an close eye on both of them, Daichi, and the gold medal that was close at hand. He wanted two of these things really badly. He would get them.

~~~

The first night was the worst, as always. Jetlag was a shitty thing, but luckily they had enough experience to deal with it well, as they all knew what worked the best for their bodies. For Akaashi, that meant, sleep. They say sleep with jetlag is the worst thing you can do but seeing as he had sleep problems lately, the extra hours would do him good so he wasn't worried about any potential fall out.

The ice hockey players however, did not have such luck. Never having been outside of Japan aside from a few games in Korea and Russia, the jetlag hit them very hard.

Already in his competition mode, Akaashi didn't think about it too much as he went to bed. However, a tiny part of his brain couldn't help but wonder how Bokuto-san would deal with it, but that thought was cleared by the rational part and so he quickly fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of figures, jumps and spins, and being watched by intense golden eyes which made him feel safe instead of the observing stare the judges dealt him with.

~~~

Oikawa hit the ice for his free skate, the white of his costume shining brightly under the many lights of the arena. He was nervous, shaking with adrenaline pumping through his blood until he peeled off the skate guards and set the first foot on the white underground. That familiar feeling vanished instantly then, replaced by the calmness Iwa-chan liked to call the calm before the storm.

Oikawa knew that calmness was his ticket to the gold medal already hanging halfway over his neck. He had placed first in the short programm yesterday, Keiji and Koushi placing on the podium with him, their scores only differing a handful of itty-bitty fractions of points. If he played his cards right, he would walk away from Barcelona with not only a shiny gold medal but hand in hand with his fiancé, the ring glittering on Iwa-chans right hand. He could do it.

But before that, the skate. He could not let himself loose his focus in his daydreams. He was the last skater to perform, the others already having finished, Keiji currently in first, only half a point leading over second place inhabitant Koushi.

 _I'm sorry, both of you_ , Oikawa thought. _But I need to get that gold._

So when the first sounds of his song cleared the air, he began to _move_.

~~~

Tooru had always been a force of nature, since he was a little boy. Iwaizumi was just lucky enough to have caught the attention of that force and never leaving its focus.

And never was he so glad he had this beautiful man in his life, when he saw the way Tooru moved across the ice, so fluid, so elegant, not one ounce of exhaustion showing on his face. He glided from element to element, the music building up more and more, and then falling down in a big cascade of notes, to which Tooru flipped through his quadruple lutz triple toe loop combination he used in the short as well, the landing so very well executed, then bending his body backwards in a deep Ina Bauer, and launching himself in a tightly rotated triple axel.

When he brought the routine to its end, Iwaizumi realised he had tears running down his face at a very high pace.

Tooru stopped his finishing spin, facing him, one hand outstretched, the other close to his heart. That was not his usual end pose. Not at all.

~~~

Atop the podium, Oikawa sought out his Iwa-chan in the bleachers. He held up the heavy gold medal, and kissed it, eyes never leaving the soft look on his boyfriends face.

Keiji and Koushi next to him did the same with their medals, and at a photographers request, squeezed themselves on the platform for first place, arms slinging around each other, as far as possible with the big bouqets, grinning all the way.

And when Oikawa performed his exhibition programm the next day, a shiny ring proudly presented on his finger, another on the hand of his _fiancé_ (this word still struck him giddy), the happiness he was radiating seemed to catch on to the people in the arena, so much, that not even the usual critics found any way to mope about the All-Japan podium in Men's Singles.

(Oikawa had his proposal all planned out. Spend the evening with Iwa-chan, maybe get some nice food to eat, hell, he even had a whole speech prepared. Yet all of his plans flew out of the window the second he saw his boyfriends heavily tattooed arms, displaying the most beautiful vines, flowers and leaves trailing down the skin, trying hastily to take that gold medal of his from his neck, apparently having it worn while he was in the bathroom for a few minutes. And what did Oikawa do? He couldn't help himself, he blurted out: „Will you marry me?“, whilst wearing the white bathroom robe the hotel provided its guests, hair still drooping from his shower. He only intended to get a pair of underpants he had forgotten to take with him, but now-)

(To his credit, Iwa-chan did not say No. Instead, his jaw dropped and he screeched, the very first time Oikawa did hear his boyfriend _screech,_ and would likely never again: „Tha-that was my part!“ The both only stared at each other, silent, Oikawas still wet hair making the only sound by dropping water on the ground with a small _plitsch_. And then, they both scrambled to the places where they hid their rings. Hajime found his first, and whilst Oikawa frantically searched the suitcase where he hid his box inmidst the many pairs of socks they brought – who the hell needed that many socks for a stay of 5 days maximum anyway – he dropped onto one knee next to Oikawa in _this goddamned bathroom robe_ and opened his box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a small diamond embedded in the black velvet.)

(Oikawa found his ring a second later and opened it in front of Iwa-chans nose, panting. They looked each other in the eyes – and burst out laughing.)

(They both said Yes, unsurprisingly.)

~~~

After the GPF, there came Japanese Nationals. They breezed through the competition, toning down their technical components enough to still easily win and give their bodies a tiny bit of that well deserved break they could not get yet through not going on 100% power.

Koushis gold medal twinkled under the bright lights and Oikawa might have been jealous if he didn't know he basically flunked that medal by having a bit too much fun with his fiancé yesterday night. And well, even if he did thought that the gold didn't match with his best friends hair, it was nice to see Koushi standing on the podium above himself once in a while. A skater that hard working deserved it.

~~~

The Four Continents Championships were being held in Seoul this season. Coincidentally, the Nikkou IceBucks had a game in Incheon that weekend, so Sawamura, Bokuto and Iwaizumi decided to travel to South Korea a few days earlier and support their friend with benefits, friend and fiancé respectively in their skating. The three hockey players had become regular visitors at international skating competitions by now, and of course, the cameras found them. Not only because they were quite good looking and always seated in the front rows, but because they were also famous hockey players. And the skating fandom found great amusement in seeing these bulky men quietly sitting in their seats and holding up Japan flags they had adorned with little things reminding them of the japanese mens single skaters.

(The hockey players didn't know they had become some sort of meme in the skating fandom. Oikawa, Suga and Akaashi knew. But where would be the fun in telling them?)

~~~

The short programm was relatively uneventful. Nobody from the bigger skating nations tried a new jump, and nobody from the smaller countries really stood out. The japanese trio persuaded with their skating, only minimal mistakes happening.

Minimal, except for Oikawa, who got an edge-call, the first in his life, for his quad lutz, where apparently his outside edge was barely visible. He called bullshit, but the judges stood their ground, and so he camped in fifth place over night, burning for the chance to redeem himself in the free skate.

(He whined about it so much his best friends and their partners fled quickly after dinner. And if Iwaizumi thought his desperate look after their retreating backs was anything but noticeable, he was wrong.)

~~~

When Suga set foot on the ice after his name was called, shrugging the white jacket of Team Japan from his back, he felt bored. He was not the last skater to perform his free skate – that would be Keji who lead the field after winning the short programm – but it was already clear as day that there wouldn't be any big upsets in the final standings. All needed was him and Keiji skating clear, and with the consistency they had in the last weeks, still being easier said than done, it was almost certain who would take the gold home. Tooru had made an astonishing reappearance in his free, landing both his single quad lutz and the one in combination with proper edge this time, smashing through his season best and currently in first place.

He had already sacked that Grand Prix gold. Suga would not let him do the same here, even if the performance coming would tear him to pieces. He would remain standing on the ice.

So Sugawara Koushi skated to the middle of the rink, limbs loose, mind empty. With nothing to loose, he would open his wing and _fly._

~~~

Sawamura watched with a clarity he only knew from games he played. That particular calmness of the mind setting in, senses heightened, body at its full potential. It usually came with the lightning quick movements of his blades on ice, the power needed to hit that puck in the opponents goal.

Yet here he was, struck to his seat, muscles loose but ready to pounce, eyes and ears taking in everything he could from the figure performing literal _magic_ out there. Silver hair flowing, eyes closed in this tight spins, in the feather light jumps with the big clearance, body following the directions of the music so flawlessly, so perfect, not one misplaced limp, no hesitation at all.

The music Koushi was skating to was a dramatic piece called 'La terre vue du ciel', the level of intense music and the speed increasing during the performance. It was one hell of a choice for a free skate.

He must've been exhausted by now, Sawamura thought. Yet, nothing showed on his face, in the movements of his body, only that unbelievable calmness, paired with undeniable joy spreading from him, submerging everyone watching him.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the skater. How could he, when everything he wanted was currently spinning with his leg held way over his head, an amazing biellmann spin, one of the few names he knew by now after googling way too many questions about figure skating. His search history was full with them. (Not that anyone should know. Least of all, Koushi. That man may look like an angel, but he sure could let out the devil often.)

When Koushi brought his performance to the end – and how did he know where Sawamura sat? – facing him with his whole body, arms thrown out in a display of wings when the music faded, their eyes met.

Koushi held the position and the eye contact for a few seconds, then dropped his pose and set for the rink entrance.

Sawamura didn't know he had screamed his name until Hajime and Koutarou laughed at him, didn't know he had jumped up from his seat, that japanese flag flipped over his shoulders until the spectactors rose to give a standing ovation and he wanted to rise too, only to find himself already standing.

He may only be an amateur, hell not even that, when it came to figure skating scores, but he knew, Koushi had made it, even with Akaashi still to skate.

Later, when Suga finally stood on the high podium and bent down to receive his well deserved gold medal, did Sawamura think, _I will ask him today._

~~~

Suga did not take off his medal once he and Daichi finally had time for themselves in his room after the victory ceremony.

He did not take it off either when none of their clothes remained, and he did not take it off once they were done and ready to fall asleep.

If someone wanted that medal off, they had to try to pry it out of his hands.

So he lay there on his back, Daichi next to him with his right arm slung around his body, his head perched on the chest of the man he so painfully adored, medal somewhere in between them, the once cold metal now having heated up a little from their body warmth. On his sternum, there was a little tattoo of a small crow. Of all the tattoos Daichi bore, this one was his favorite.

Suga lifted his free hand to trace it, fingertips ghosting over skin, the touch light enough to produce goosebumps. Then he let his arm sling over the broad torso, feeling the heart hammering. Too fast to be normal.

Suga turned his head to find Daichi already staring, eyes soft and full of emotions.

Before he could utter a word, Daichi had already moved, kissing him softly on the lips. Suga smiled and surged up to answer the question, but then Daichi drew back a bit, and said to him, voice warm: „Koushi, I know we have been meeting for so long now. And, if I'm being honest, I can not imagine a life without you anymore. I don't know if you reciprocate, but- I have liked you for months. And I can't take it anymore, knowing you're out there, and yet there is nothing between us except this, this weekly meeting where we end up naked and in bed, and I want more than that. I want you to be mine, if you let me. And I-“

Suga did not let him finish. For that confession, he wanted that too. So before Daichi could utter his next words, Suga freed himself from Daichis grip, his eyes widening at the movement, fear beginning to spread at the thought of rejectment, when Suga surged down and crashed their lips together in a searing kiss. He only let loose once to whisper „I want to be with you too“ against Daichis mouth before sealing it again with his own.

Daichis hands settled on his hips, and they lost themselves in touch and pleasure once again, their hearts finally rejoicing after many months of yearning.

~~~

Iwaizumi, Bokuto and Sawamura sat in the living room of their shared house, with Sawamura having just finished his story of how he and Suga had finally gotten together after months of dancing around each other.

Iwaizumi grinned, thinking about how his and Oikawas proposal had gone, only because he wanted to try on that shiny medal being thrown kinda carelessly on the bed. To see if it might feel different than lifting a trophy in the air at the end of a season. Not that he would know, he hadn't won the championships so far, with these goddamn Anyang Hallas snatching the title away last season that should have been theirs.

Bokuto howled with laughter, but stopped abruptly when a thought crossed his mind, a thought so hilarious he had to share it with his best friends.

„Don't you think you have kinda, eh, a kink for gold medals?“

The silence that took over the room was deafening. Nobody confirmed, nobody denied, yet the look that Sawamura and Iwaizumi gave each other, a little bit pained, said it all.

~~~

Akaashi did not exactly know why he had come here today. He had stuff to do, spins to polish, jumps to work on, that one jump combination he was trying out still not working correctly, and the new programm he was already working on for next season. Sue him, the world championships did not wait for anyone, less Akaashi Keiji who had yet to win a medal in a competition where it really _counted_.

(If someone told him that he won the Cup of China and placed second in the NHK Trophy, well, that did not count. Not really, when the real deal was the Grand Prix Final, and Tooru had snatched up that win, or Nationals and the 4CC where Koushi finally stepped out of Toorus shadow and had claimed those wins.)

(He wanted the World Championship gold. And he would get it, come what may.)

Still here he was, stuffed again in the tightly packed bleachers in the Nikkou Kirifuri Ice arena, Koushi and Tooru squeezed next to him, both of them wearing the oversized jersey they loved so much.

(They probably didn't know he had caught them wearing those things in their apartment. He did, and those images were branded in his mind forever.)

(A smaller part of his brain told him that he too wore Bokuto-sans jersey to sleep sometimes, when he missed him and his hearty laugh.)

The game was brutal to watch. The opponents did not hesitate to use body slams left and right, making fouls where the officials could not see and call them out, and soon they lead with 2-0 when the second third was over.

The Nikkou IceBucks were being worn tired, and Akaashi could see it affecting Bokuto-san, the usually energetic and powerful center slowing down, making a lot of bad passes and in consequence, the offence and defence becoming less effective by the minute. Even when the coach of the IceBucks, a somewhat older man with already graying hair and a tall and slender build, took off Bokuto-san from the ice, another center sprinting out to take over, they could not turn around the game, could not free themselves from the grip the opponents had on them.

Akaashi could see Iwaizumi and Sawamura trying their best to help their new center, trying to get ahold of the puck and storm forwards to the goal which had been empty for minutes now, the goal keeper being called off the ice to be replaced with a sixth field player, but no luck.

In their defence, they did not stop fighting until the end, when the horn drone through the arena, signalling the end of the game with a devastating loss of 4-0, the highest in the season, their first in this season.

The mood was so low when Tooru, Koushi and him stopped outside the arena to wait for their significant others and Bokuto-san. They did not talk save for a few muttered words to coordinate where to wait.

And when the three hockey players came out to seek refuge with their partners, the rest of the team piling out of the entrance to go home, all looking defeated and quite down, Akaashi couldn't help himself and wrapped his arms around Bokuto-san. The center had not been quite his usual bouncy self, instead eyes downcast and shoulders hanging. Even his godsdamned hair seemed to droop, still a bit wet from the post-game-shower, but not regaining their fluffiness in the already dried strands.

So Akaashi thought a hug might help. It always did help him when he was feeling sad.

He noticed his hug had the opposite effect when the hockey player stiffened in his embrace, the heavily tattooed arms under the thick jacket not coming around to hug Akaashi back. Bokuto-san stayed in his grip for mere seconds, then freed himself and choked out a „I'm sorry“ and ran away.

Akaashi was so shocked from the sudden loss of bulky warmth that his body froze and he could make no move to follow Bokuto-san.

Not even when Tooru and Koushi rattled his shoulders, telling him to go after him, he couldn't.

Bokuto-san had made clear what he thought of his embrace. So very painfully clear.

So Akaashi, he told his friends it was okay, and ignored the explanation attempts from Sawamura and Iwaizumi, droning them out.

Bokuto-san didn't want his touch. That was okay.

Until it wasn't.

~~~

Weeks flew by, and Tooru and Koushi had no idea what to do with Keiji. The man buried himself in practice, his feet littered with bruises, his legs as well from the jumps he fell on, trying so damn hard to stand this damned combination jump, working his body harder than he had before.

Their partners had told them that Bokuto apparently had this problem they called 'emo mode'. It happened very rarely now, in their youth appearing almost every game they played. But that match had apparently been some kind of trigger for him, the team being affected by the foul play of their opponents as well, so they could not start their emergency plan without Bokuto as their center as usually possible. Daichi and Hajime told them that Bokuto had blamed himself and had yet to stop sulking.

And even if Keiji said he was fine, everybody could see he was definitely not. Their coach had tried everything he could think of to get Keiji out of that body-wrecking routine of his, and even set them at his heels, but they were out of solutions. Keiji would not let them get close to his thoughts, and thats when they knew the rejected hug hit him deep.

With the World Championships looming closer and closer, they only had one idea left to try.

~~~

Daichi and Hajime had ushered the struggling Koutarou in the plane to Helsinki, where the World Championships in figure skating were being held. They told him it would be a nice change in surroundings, and they wanted to have their best friend near when their partners battled it out for gold.

Koutarou was very disinterested, so unusual for him who followed Akaashis skating on every social media account available.

They knew, Akaashi and Koutarou had stopped texting each other since that catastrophic match weeks ago. They had broken off all contact, and even the game that had happened in between had not seen Akaashi as a visitor. They had cut off everything.

And because they knew from Koushi and Tooru that their friend suffered – quietly, not uttering a word – and Daichi and Hajime saw Bokuto displaying behavior that was so very unsual for him, they had decided to take matter into their own hands. It hurt, deep down, to see both of them hurting so much over some kind of misunderstanding, and still being this undeniably stubborn to avoid any contact with the other.

Hence, Bokuto came with them to Finland.

(They had to pull and push and yes, even threaten him to come with them. _It was for his own good_ , the two told themselves. Even when Bokuto threw them a look that they had not seen in years and hoped to not see again any time soon.)

The jetlag hit them hard after landing in Helsinki. Like the time they went to Barcelona, months ago.

(Time was speeding by, so fast they hardly noticed it.)

~~~

Suga watched Keiji restless walking up and down the corridor they would soon follow into the big arena, the ice waiting for them in the offical warm up.

It was hard, seeing his friend hurting deep down, yet never complaining once, never using one of their many offers of help, instead shutting them off, dealing with the pain himself. And Suga and Tooru could _see_ he was hurt, could see it so clearly in the way Keijis face had shifted, the once warm eyes turning cold, the small smile that usually tugged at the corners of his lips now gone, the skin having lost its glow, leaving only matte skin.

Suga didn't know how long this would go on until one of them – either Keiji or Bokuto – would crumble. If Daichis reports were true, then it wouldn't take long.

And heaven help them when that happened, for nobody knew how to help either of them.

~~~

Akaashi scanned the bleachers' front row when he skated across the rink. No jumps in this warm up today. He felt very shaky, like his muscles were all fighting for control and none of them would budge, and he knew why he was feeling that way, knew why he was so unconcentrated, out of his usual pre-competition rhythm. Yet he couldn't do anything to stop that shakiness, that feeling of loss.

When he was done scanning the bleachers and didn't find the face he was hoping to see so desperately, but who was he kidding, of course he wouldn't turn up, not after that, he felt even lonelier than before. Even if he spied Sawamura and Iwaizumi there, who waved at him. They had become friends, they had tried to help him. Except, there was no reason at all why he needed their help. He was fine, wasn't he?

He would show them just how fine he was.

~~~

It was brutal, watching Akaashi skate his short programm. The usually so expressive routine had turned hard, unrelenting, movements stiff as if a robot were to perform them. There was none of the elegance the skater was notorious for, his spins lacking this special _fire_ that had made them famous.

Instead, there was this sadness, spreading throughout the arena with every stroke of Akaashis blades on the ice. It was etched in his expressions, in the way his limbs moved.

When the music faded, and Akaashi left the ice, the applause was hesitant, as if the viewers didn't know what to, how to react to this piece of emptyness.

In the kiss and cry, Akaashi apparently didn't know what to do with himself either. He only wrapped the arms around himself and waited for his scores.

~~~

Sawamura herded Koutarou to sit the fuck down and stay down, whilst Hajime scrolled through his phone and then shoved it into their friends' face.

On the screen, there played Akaashis short programm from today. Lifeless, sad, empty.

Koutarous eyes grew bigger and bigger, his body sinking inwards, a silver lining appearing in his eyes, threatening to spill over.

When the skate was over, and Akaashi received his scores, setting him in eleventh place, so very close to being eliminated from performing his free skate. If he had placed two rankings lower, it would have been over for him.

Hajime took away his phone and planted his hands on the arm rests on both sides of Koutarou. Sawamura placed himself next to his friend, arms crossed.

„You know, he searched for you in the warm up today“, Hajime started.

Koutarous head shot up. „He did?“

Sawamura scoffed. „Of course he did. Only to find out you weren't there. You should have seen his devastation“

Hajime added: „Tooru and Koushi tried to talk to him. He wouldn't let them, same as you did with us. We don't know what exactly happened between you two, but we do know if there is one thing that could fix all of this. And that is you growing a pair and telling him why you refused that hug that day. Because that's when it all started“

„Akaashi is hurting, Koutarou. You saw it in his skating. That's not the Akaashi everyone knows, hell, I bet that's not even the Akaashi he himself knows. Don't let him suffer more. Don't let yourself suffer more, please“

„We want you back to your usual self, bouncy, annoying, hyperactive. We want all of that. Just- just get this under control, alright?“

And with that, they left the room, leaving Bokuto to himself.

~~~

The free skate was about to start in the afternoon. After placing eleventh in the short, Akaashi would have to skate second. He wasn't even in the final group, something that had never happened before.

He was so aware of the things that had gone wrong yesterday. Of the lack of his usual elegance, his spins stiff and lacking substance. Atleast he didn't fall on any of his jumps, a small mercy, even if he stepped out of his quad flip.

He knew he could not deliver the kind of performance needed to crawl his way back onto the podium. It would not be impossible, seeing how the skaters in front of him had very close scores and he was only five points away from bronze, but with how he was feeling today, a comeback would be unlikely.

He had cried himself to sleep yesterday, the first time in weeks. It had been to much. The lack of Bokuto-san in the stands, skating to the music he had taught the hockey player some moves to, feeling anything at all. It came crashing down in the night, and overwhelmed with everything, he had curled himself into a ball and didn't find sleep until the early morning.

After waking up, he felt tired, but a little bit better.

When his group was called out on the ice to warm up, he followed the call, mentally anywhere else but here. Somewhere in the memories he had forbidden himself from visiting, happier times.

It was instinct to scan the bleachers again, only to come up empty. It did not surprise him. Barely anything surprised him these days.

When the skater before him finished with his performance, he waited at the rink entrance for him to leave and the many gifts being picked up. For the commentor to announce his name and get it all done.

His body felt numb, any feeling having left long ago. Perhaps this was meant to be.

So when the booming voice announced his name and the country he represented – oh, how little did he care about the way they would tear into him after this competition was over for delivering such useless results – he stepped onto the ice and skated towards the center, without drawing any big circles like he usually did.

Straight to the center, to get it over and done with.

~~~

Bokuto ran. He ran as fast as he could, as fast as his legs could move. _Not fast enough._

He could already see the arena from his position. Yet, until he was there, until he got through security, through the many halls, until he get to the rink, it may already be over. Akaashi might have already finished when he got there.

He couldn't let that happen.

Not after anything he had thought about until now.

Not after he realised what exactly Akaashi meant to him.

So Bokuto willed his legs to go faster and strode forwards to reclaim what he could have had earlier if he hadn't been an enourmous idiot.

~~~

Akaashi moved into his starting pose. [_Here we go-_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BcOnVjDCGU8&list=RDBcOnVjDCGU8&index=1)

„AKAAAAAAAAAASHIIIII“, rang the loud scream through the silent hall.

Heads turned to find the source of that voice but Akaashi had already found him. It was like his eyes had been starved of the view of this man, so beautiful with his black and white hair down, eyes wide open, a crumpled shirt hastily thrown over light jeans, the sleeves of his jacket rolled up to reveal the magnificent tattoos.

„AKAAAAAAAAAAASHIIII“, Bokuto-san called again, waving both his hands. „GOOD LUCK!“

Akaashi felt his heart swell. Felt that warmth spreading from the lump that had been his heart, filling his body, making it _feel again_.

He allowed himself to smile, bright, so very bright, to let that joy at seeing him there reach his eyes.

Then, he moved into position again. And after a few seconds shocked silence, the music finally began.

~~~

It was quite a shock, seeing Keiji transform from that lifeless puppet to someone with such a big radiance.

It suited him so well.

The second the music began, Tooru and Koushi knew, watching from one of the rooms below the arena on a TV, that no one would be able to reach the levels Keiji cleared in this performance.

It was like pure magic, like someone had somehow swapped that skater over night, the difference in presentation astonishing.

Keiji moved like he had done nothing else his whole life, every movement so effortless, every jump so high, so controlled, and yet so free at the same time. His spins filled themselves with fire, not one traveling from the spot where he started spinning, music poring from his very pore, combining with the melody playing. Everyone could feel the happiness, could somehow feel that a very long period of suffering had reached its end, that the skater currently holding the attention of thousands of people with apparently so little effort radiated.

No one could tear their eyes away. Good. That was what Keiji deserved.

By the time he reached the final spin, tears were running down his face. And everyone could see that those were happy tears, falling free, falling true.

When the music stopped, Keiji stopped with his hands outstretched to the point where he had last seen Bokuto.

(And what a surprise it was to have seen him there, announcing himself with the usual _boom_ they were used too.)

Only to find he wasn't there anymore.

Instead, the loud voice droned from the rink entrance, where a hulking figure had placed himself, arms outstretched to the skater currently whirling around to find the source of that voice and then sprinting at them at full speed.

So Tooru and Koushi watched with happy smiles on their face and tears running down their faces when Keiji leaped into the arms of Bokuto, who closed his arms around his waist, and kissed him.

Finally.

~~~

That gold medal felt a bit unreal. So did the knowledge of having scored a world record in the free skate. And so did the knowledge that Bokuto-san, no Koutarou now he supposed, had kissed him, held him in the kiss and cry, swept him into a bone-crushing hug after his scores were announced, placing him high, so very high.

All of this felt so unreal. But he could live with it, happily that after all this, he had finally gotten something right.

~~~

At the exhibition gala the next day, Akaashi managed to surprise the people again.

(„Did he change his exhibition skate? When did he learn that routine?“, whispered his friends, as he whirled around the ice to the uplifting music.)

When did he learn this routine? He didn't. He had stumbled across the score on the internet yesterday, together with Bo- Koutarou, cuddled in his bed, the title being a perfect representation of them, Becoming.

So he scribbled down a few notes on different jumps and spins, the routine already forming in his head.

He had performed it this morning, once, hidden from other eyes, only meant for his boyfriend. When he was done, Koutarous eyes were lined with silver. Akaashi didn't need any more validation.

And now, perfoming this piece free from all pressure, that medal locked away in his hotel room, with his friends present, cheering him on, his boyfriend watching every move, how could he not be happy?

Surprise!

~~~

A few weeks later, the Nikkou IceBucks won their first championship, after being set against the Anyang Hallas in the playoff finals again.

They didn't stood a chance. Not with every player of the IceBucks concentrated and motivated to the utmost, their captains and center leading them vigorously, with their partners in their backs, supporting them all the way.

~~~

„I guess we all have that thing for gold medals“

„Or trophys“

„Let's agree on anything that shines golden“

„Like Kou's eyes“

„All of you are spending way to much time with Iwa-chan, it's turning your heads mushy“

„Ah, as if you are any better, Mr-I-proposed-in-a-bathrobe“

„Excuse you, that was classy“

„Hm, tell yourself that honey“


End file.
